The Dangers of Peeking
by Penelope Vert
Summary: Yaoi oneshot.  One bad aim can land even the most skilled of nins in a very sticky situation.  IrukaxKakashi


Title: The Dangers of Peeking

Format: This is just a oneshot

Pairings: IrukaxKakashi/KakashixIruka

Rating: **M**

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim any right to the _Naruto _series... _Oh, but if I did!_

Warnings: Rated for sexual content - please do not read if you find this sort of thing to be offensive, especially with an all-male cast.

A/N: Huge thanks to all who very kindly gave me feedback for _First Attempt_. This idea has been kicking around in my head for at least a week, so I hope I have done it justice. Once again, reviews would be very much appreciated - thanks!

* * *

The first light slipped across Konoha to the chaotic beauty of persistent birdsong. In one apartment, two lovers lay intertwined, each sinking into the other's presence in an attempt to deny both time and consciousness. Kakashi acknowledged the battle first, moaning in resignation, refortifying his argument by wrapping himself more tightly into Iruka; the hot, smooth skin against his own, the gentle pressure of embrace, the burn of a whispering breath in his ear, the scent of ink and bitter herbs – the jounin couldn't sleep now, if he tried. Iruka's arms had Kakashi defenceless and worked his efforts against him, drawing him into a giddy state of wakefulness. He wouldn't be the only one. Iruka's brain swept at the lightest pressure as it tickled its way down his sleepy body, even if his arm could not keep up with the sentiment. As the sensation came into focus it took on a damp quality… a _very_ damp quality… almost flicking… 

"Yuurghh… hyyyeee… whakash!"

Iruka's voiced writhed in time with his body, his sluggish head struggling with that which forced it into motion. He sat up onto his elbows as the information penetrated, a shot of clarity in a heady mist. Momentarily balancing his weight, he threw the covers back as far as his knees before catching himself again. The sight that struck him shook his heavy breath into silence: a mass of silver hair played in the light, brushing against the contrast of his tanned stomach. It lifted, allowing its owner the pleasure of holding a deep, brown-eyed gaze and Iruka the pleasure of a pale blue one, soft lips continuing their caress in his peripheral vision. Kakashi lowered his eyes and focused once more on the excitement very much in hand. Iruka lost himself in the slow vortex of Kakashi's tongue, smoothing and rasping his aching arousal, before redoubling his focus on his lover. He reached one of his arms down and stroked his fingers through the silver hair below, finally resting his hand firmly on Kakashi's shoulder.

"Come here," he gasped, "want to see your face."

Kakashi teasingly released Iruka from his mouth in a slow suck that repeated in shudders. He hardly had time to look up into Iruka's face before a pair of hands connected with his strong upper arms and pulled him closer to it. Skin and breath were all over him, Iruka's tongue searching and connecting with his own as a hand closed in around his all too evident excitement. Eyes full and expressive, each man absorbed the other's face as they stroked each shallow breath toward its conclusion. The feel of exploratory hands, well skilled in defence and danger only served to heighten the temperature and urgency of their exposed state. Their lips collided in a final, frantic burst of passion before pulling away at the final moment to take-in the ecstasy, tangible in the features looking back.

"Argh – shhhhitt!" Iruka ejaculated.

Ninety-nine percent of Kakashi sat bolt upright and tended to Iruka, pulling the loose strands away from his face, weeding them from under the hand now clamped resolutely over his left eye; the remaining one percent struggled to contain the jounin's hysterics. Iruka grappled his way off the bed and out of the room, one hand still over his eye and the other holding up the sheets his instinct hadn't thought to leave behind. The chuunin fumbled his way into the kitchen for paper towels and better lighting, wiping all but his eye clean of any residual evidence; the jounin slipped into the bathroom to make good use of the toilet paper and to look for an eye-bath in the medical cabinet. Eye-bath in hand, Kakashi reached his pale, muscular body around the doorframe, headfirst.

"Iru-"

Kakashi's lone visible eye widened in horror – there was no time left even to finish calling his lover's name as the same imminent second grabbed their attention.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

In a silver flash, Kakashi was back in the bathroom and ejected a bathrobe in Iruka's direction. Iruka managed to assemble his habit in a vaguely clothed fashion – even dressed by a five year-old would service better than not at all – while Kakashi stood listening at his post, taking his pulse, ready to weather the orange and yellow stormed that crashed in through the front door.

"Iruka-sensei!" the storm wailed, "Iru – Iruka-sensei? What…"

"Naruto!" Kakashi closed his eyes to imagine the blush now adorning his lover's cheeks. "I… er… I"

"What have you done to your eye?" The blonde noise-box screwed up his face before releasing it in a huge gasp of hilarity. "Aah haha! You look like pervert-sensei!"

Iruka could not help but soften at the mention of Kakashi but it cost him dear – the moment he relaxed his face provided an opportunity for an additional onslaught on his eye, causing the sensei to wince and clutch at his eye with renewed urgency.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto cried with concern.

"It's nothing to worry about, Naruto," Iruka attempted to mend the situation, "I just need to rinse my eye. I'll be fine."

Iruka even managed a slight smile before Naruto's face lit up with inspiration.

"Wait here, Iruka-sensei!"

The fluorescent energy raced from the apartment and peace enjoyed a moment before the panic set in again.

"Shit!" cried out from the kitchen and the bathroom in perfect synchronisation.

Iruka fought against his ill-adjusted bathrobe while Kakashi set to work. The jounin moved like lightening, jumping into some clothes and a fresh mask and hitai-ite, throwing the covers over the bed (including the sheet Iruka had discarded in that direction upon Naruto's arrival), slipping Iruka into some loose trousers for some extra comfort and dignity. He was finally filling an eye-bath at the kitchen sink, Iruka sat behind him under the light, when Naruto reappeared.

"Iruka-sensei!" he called "Kakashi-sensei?"

Naruto's face remained puzzled, a question hanging from his open mouth while a commanding voice strode in behind him.

"Put the eye-bath down, Kakashi. I don't want any more of my chuunins out of action for longer than they have to be."

_Your chuunin? _ Kakashi placed the eye-bath in the sink with a firm clack that echoed around the kitchen. The Godaime sauntered across the apartment, a wry smile tugging at her mouth as she approached her latest patient. Kakashi turned to keep watch over the examination of his lover's eye, trying to hold the image of Iruka's beauty and pain inside the silence, with his quickening breaths. After a few minutes, Tsunade relinquished her patient and stepped back for a more effective intimidation technique. Her eyes moved from one nin to the next, Naruto uncharacteristically still, agape behind her.

"Right. There's no serious damage and I will be able to treat this but I need more information. First: whose is it? Second: which one of you is going to explain this to Naruto? Come and find me at the hospital when you've made your minds up."

The Hokage flashed a brilliant smile for the two nins, each weakly pointing a sheepish finger at the other, before striding out again. Her work here was done.

"Explain what?"

The demanding cry struck home the truth that this was not a situation to be got out of by either party. Iruka began.

"Well, you're Naruto's teacher, now, Kakashi – this sort of thing is taught at school these days, isn't it?" he offered.

"Maa, Iruka – you're like family to Naruto… that's the best environment for this kind of talk," he grinned.

"Not at all, Kakashi… I'm sure I can find a consent form around here somewhere…"

"EXPLAIN WHAT?" Naruto went off like a firework.

"Explain," a cool voice swaggered into the room, "why such a promising young connoisseur of romantic novels should be gawking in a den of lions."

"Ero-sennin!"

"Come, Naruto, you don't want to get the _wrong end of the stick_, so Kakashi will help Iruka explain everything when his story and eye are straightened out – I recommend cold rice water, by the way, it'll clear up in no time."

"But explain _what_, ero-sennin?!" Naruto pushed.

"The 'dangers of peeking' is a lesson for another day, Naruto. First you must learn _how_ to peek. For that, follow me." The sannin led his student toward the door, away from the remaining stunned and blushing pair of nins.

"Incidentally," Jiraiya threw over his shoulder, "this gives me a great idea for my next book – Icha Icha Torture! Later…"

Silence rang with a single thought: _how long has he been here?_

* * *


End file.
